Through Thick and Thin
by just.a.blue.jay
Summary: Aang seems down, and no one knows why, not even Katara. Can she help him? After all, she would be there for him, Through Thick and Thin. Oneshot.


This story takes place about two years after the end of the war. Katara is 15, approaching 16, Aang has just turned 14, Sokka is 17, and Toph is 14.

I know that it is probably _really _bad, but do me a favor and read it, and review.. if you are a nice person.. :)

* * *

**0O0O0O0O0O0**

**Chapter 1**

Katara could feel a certain airbender gaze at her. His stare was filled love, hope, and something else. She couldn't put her finger on it. It appeared to be a sadness, a lost of hope. She didn't know what to say of it. As she stood up, she could see, out of the corner of her eyes, that he was standing up, as well.

Aang stepped onto the balcony directly outside their shared bedroom. The young waterbender followed him out, hoping to get answers out of the young fourteen year old boy. The war ended two years ago, and the gang's life in Ba Sing Se was a peaceful one. Even after the hundred year war, the Avatar had duties.

Aang had a routine of going to the Royal Palace every morning to chat with the Earth King, Kuei. He then set off to the scene of the problem of the day. He would be very lucky to go to the Palace and find out that everything is in order.

The Earth King started to feel bad that Aang never had any time to himself, so he gave him 3 days off a week. They were never scheduled days, Aang would just not come in that day, and Kuei would know that he is taking a day off. This was one of these days.

Katara suddenly asked the boy standing in front of her, "Aang, what's wrong? For the past few days, you've been a little down." Aang remained quiet, so after a minute of silence, he replied

"I just feel bad."

"About what? You have done nothing wrong. Why would you feel bad?"

"Because Katara, I'm always out of the house, fixing random problems that could be solved by the people that caused them. I never give you the attention you need, the attention you deserve."

''Aang-"

"Don't start Katara, I _know _it's true. I can _see _it."

"Aang! I don't feel that way at all. I have been with you ever since Sokka and I discovered you in that iceberg by our village. I have seen you grow mature. I understand that you have jobs to complete, and places to be. And that is because you are the Avatar. You are the world's hope."

"That is no excuse."

"Aang, listen. Imagine that I was the Avatar. Imagine that I had to leave every morning, keep the peace, and return every night. What would you do?"

"I would support you. And that is because I love you. And because I understand that you are trying to keep the world in balance. And because we will always be together, through thick and thin."

As Aang said that last word, he suddenly realized that Katara really did understand where he was coming from. He reached over and pulled Katara into a tight, but warm, loving hug.

"Katara, I'm sorry I acted this way. I just didn't want you to hate me. I didn't want you to feel alone, because you're not."

Aang spoke those words with love and confidence ringing in his voice. She pulled away from the hug to get a good look at the young man she held in her arms.

"Aang. I _never _felt alone. Not even for a minute. I always knew that you were there for me. That even when you were busy with your work, you kept time saved to be with me."

The young waterbender stood there for a minute, looking the man that stood beside her in the eyes. After contemplating her next move, she leaned in and kissed him with passion. He leaned into the kiss and made it deeper, and brought a fire into it.

Katara broke away from the kiss to hug him once again. She started moving towards the bedroom door, she paused just outside the door to say,

"Stay out there for a while, if you want, just come insode and get some rest when you're ready."

She then disappeared behind the doors.

Aang just stood there, thinking about what was just said. He smiled, and then entered their bedroom, to find the love of his life there, smiling the most beautiful smile in the world.

* * *

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for reading this, and that there will be more to come, as long as school doesn't get in the way. Please review, as a writer, it just warms the cockles of my heart! (that was sarcasm guys..) anyway, please leave a review. I want at least 2 before I post another one.


End file.
